Our Own O'hana
by Creatigen1730Gravity
Summary: Set from chapter fourteen of What Could Have Been. An alternate choice of 626's leads him and his crew off Earth, with Lilo left to defend herself from the robot invasion. Now a year has past and 626 calls Lilo into space, making her question what he has in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Own O'hana****-Set from chapter fourteen of What Could Have Been. An alternate choice of 626's leads him and his crew off Earth, with Lilo left to defend herself from the robot invasion. Now a year has past and 626 calls Lilo into space, making her question what she has in store for her.**

**Highlights Include: All of Jumba's experiments, a whole new group of experiment hunters and Cyber.**

**A/N: I'm sure you're all wondering what this is. Well when I was writing What Could Have Been, I put two points that I wanted to branch off of. This one is the first, an idea that I had for a while but didn't exactly know what I wanted for it. Now I finally figured that out, and you're gonna see a few changes in character because of this split. It'll mostly be involving Lilo, since -as you read from the description- Stitch abandons. So let's see how this plays out. I present, Our Own O'hana.**

_Chapter 1: What Has Happened -or- What Worse Will Be_

KAUAI, HAWAII

Up the volcano, 626 and his crew -minus Angel- were preparing to leave Earth. While his crew was busy, 626 looked at the collar he kept in hand. Since the book was somewhere in the forest near Lilo's demolished house, this would serve as his last memento of Earth. He questioned his choice a last time, continuing his vicious cycle of doubt. 626 wished there was some way to have both, choosing was just too much to think about. It hurt too much no matter the choice, it hurt his supercomputer brain as well his now fragile heart.

It was funny, when given enough time to think about it. There were many things about 626 that made him amazing. He was indestructible, super strong, fast, incredibly smart. The things he's done in his short life already had outweighed what many people could accomplish in their life time. He conquered planets, been chased from those planets, ordered a much smaller fleet than the Galactic Armada with _better_ tactics than the actual officers. He was 626, the most dangerous creature in the entire galaxy, for Pete's sake!

Through all his power, he still couldn't get what he wanted.

Did he know what he wanted? No. His mind was at a constant war with itself, starting when his crew arrived on the island. He was an uncontrollable one, his mind never stopped reminding him of that fact. Since Lilo came into the picture, he hadn't caused much damage. That could be due to having nothing of real value to destroy -other than sentimentalities-, though it could also be because of the little girl who took him into her O'hana.

That word, that blasted "O'hana" term! That made the pain even worse! Why did she have to be so caring to him? _No one_ had ever been that caring to him, that was easy to see why. He hit her with pillows, barfed back her food that he took from her, sat back to watch her handle her own problems. She still never gave up on him, it used to irk him. _Used_ to. Looking back on it, 626 was going to miss that feeling. The feeling of belonging, of being cared for and wanted.

The feeling that maybe somewhere deep down, he was good.

"We're ready to leave Captain," Ramthar informed the blue experiment.

"Oketaka," 626 sighed.

He'd never tell his thoughts to his crew, they'd find some way to take advantage of it. 627 could see that he was distressed, which made even him go quiet. _627_, the one that would laugh at others' misfortunes. Things weren't going to be the same now, not with 626 hating himself and Angel set on living on Earth. 626 wished once more to know what he really wanted, not expecting his answer to come calling for him from behind. The answer sounded strangely like Lani.

"626!" Lani called out to him.

"Naga," 626 doubted she was actually there.

"626, I know you're around here somewhere!" Lani really _was_ in the area.

626 was surprised at her arrival, not only was she here but she was wearing a suit with white lights one it. Ramthar and 621 greeted her in their own way, Ramthar holding her in the air by her back while 621 pointed his blaster.

"Naga!" 626 stopped them from hurting her. "Put saari japdelup."

Ramthar and 621 didn't want to, they only did because 626 glared at them. They were criminals, though they had enough respect and fear for their small leader to obey him. Sometimes one more than the other, the ladder being fear at most.

"We have a problem," Lani spoke to 626. "Those robots you made, they work. And they're surrounding the town."

"Don't attack, huh?" Ramthar smiled to 626.

"Meega naga..."

The robots lumbering out of the forest stopped 626 from continuing, the others even stood for another fight -if need be. These robots had different parts from his original which lead them, even size was varied amongst the small gathering of them. Ramthar and 621 were impressed, happier still now that they had a new army of robots to aid them. Lani, 626 and 627 seemed to be the only ones who saw the worse outcome of this situation. The robots were ready to receive orders, only from 626. So that left him with the control, which was swayed to stop them.

"Zaghdad Hakkiah, naga baaheth jihadi," 626 ordered. "Shut japdelup."

"ERROR," the lead robot replied. "COMMAND NOT RECOGNIZED. RESTATE ORDER."

"Gaba," 626 got confused for a second. "Meega said shut japdelup."

"ERROR," the leader foced a sigh from 626. "VIOLATION OF CONQUEST DIRECTIVE."

"Conquest directive?" Lani turned to 626. "You were busy. Ever think this would happen?"

"Naga," 626 shook his head. "Why isa it naga working?"

"CONQUEST SEQUENCE INITIATING," the head robot informed.

Lani and the two experiments who cared backed away from the robots, Ramthar and 621 joining. In the town, the robots straightened even more than they had. They walked towards the people, forcing Mr. Bubbles and Angel to make everyone back away. A countdown from five started, signalling a danger no one was prepared for. Hearts beat fast, hands twitch, breathes heavy. Everyone waited anxiously for the robots to finish counting, the roar from a Tyranasaurus-looking robot was the que of the attack.

Everyone in the town ran away, which was about the safest thing they could do. Robots filled the streets with chaos, so Angel and Mr. Bubbles had a tough time rounding them up. There were too many of them to keep track of, even for the criminals found them hard to take on. Ramthar punched the larger robots, 621 and 626 shot at them with their blasters and Lani helped 627 fight the last of them. Destroying the head robot wasn't enough to stop the invasion, not by a long shot.

"Let's go!" Ramthar told the SBS crew. "The ship can get us off this planet before the robots..."

"Woah, woah, woah," Lani interrupted. "You can't just leave now. We need help with them. You created this mess, 626. The least you can do is clean it up."

"626 is a death machine," 621 rolled his eyes. "He doesn't clean up his messes."

"I think that should be _his_ choice to make," Lani glared at 621. "Let him choose for himself."

"He has responsibilities," Ramthar joined the arguement. "Clearly he wouldn't throw that away to save some puny humans."

"Clearly you both only care for yourselves," Lani fought back. "And those 'puny humans' are my friends."

The three of them continued going back and forth, losing sight of the current _life threatening_ issue. While 627 laughed in amusement, 626 pulled his ears in an attempt to have some quiet for a second. He didn't need long to sort out his priorities, though it would've helped if they weren't fighting over what he wanted. 626 growled and pulled Lani away from his crew, standing between them all to get a moment of silence. He just needed to think it through, he needed to choose once and for all.

626's attention was brought to the collar he held in one of his sub set of arms, he forgot he was still holding it. The wind blowing around him helped clear his mind, so he could come to terms with things. Ramthar and 621 saw this, both wanting 626 to get things back to the way they were. They didn't understand the point of being "good", not when it was way more fun being bad. Their leader now had to make a call on having that kind of life, they were outraged! He would never go good, would he?

Down in the town, Lilo ran for the hula studio. She wanted to go back for Nani, knowing she should have stayed with her to fight the robots. Nani wouldn't have it, she sent Lilo to hide while she helped take care of the attackers. Angel gave her blasters to work with, which made Nani a force to be challenged. Lilo felt left out, there had to be something she could do. Hiding wasn't really something she preferred, she would rather choose actually running away from danger than hiding from it. Unlike the girls in Kauai, Lilo seemed to be the only brave one.

"Weirdlo, stay quiet!" Mertle hissed the awful nickname at her. "Do you want them to find us?"

"They won't," Lilo assured her and the other scared girls in hiding. "We're safe in here. I can't believe Stitch made these. _Why_ would he make them?"

"You mean your disconfigured dog made those," Mertle couldn't believe it. "How weird can you be?"

"Yeah," Yuki, Teresa and Elena stood by that comment.

"It's true," Lilo defended herself and 626. "Stitch really did make them. He's an alien and the robots are going to invade us."

They didn't believe her for a second, not even with the proof waiting right out the door. Where it usually wouldn't faze her, Lilo found herself slightly infuriated with their lack of trust in her. If they were to go outside, they would see an impending robot army attacking. In fact, wasn't that the reason they were hiding in the first place? More proof came as the roof of the building was torn off, the Tyrannosaurus robot reached in to grab the screaming girls. Lilo was the only one it could reach, which suited the machine just fine.

Lilo struggled to get free, screaming at the top of her lungs for help. Nani was quick to draw the plasma blasters at her, only to be stopped by Mr. Bubble. He was right to do so and she knew it, if she shot Lilo could have gotten hit with a stray plasma blast. Lilo pulled against the robot and got one hand free, using it to dig through her pocket. There was something she kept on her in just in case, which she didn't think she'd use. From her pocket, Lilo pulled out a silver dog whistle. She could remember when she got it, specifically what was said.

**"Lilo, catch!" Lani called.**

**Lilo stopped to face Lani, catching the object before it hit the ground. She analyzed it and saw that it was a whistle, blowing it didn't release any sound -at least to her. She blew it again and 626 sprawled the ground like he was getting water out of his eyes.**

**"Did I do that?!" Lilo asked Lani.**

**"Yes!" Lani yelled as they got further. "You may need it!"**

"Lani, you were right," Lilo said to herself. "I need it now."

Lilo blew the low frequency whistle, only loud enough for the experiments on the mountain to hear. When their ears shot up, Lani smiled to herself. Finally, something good came out of her medaling. Seeing this, Ramthar grew worried of mutiny.

"6-626?" Ramthar stammered for once. "Surely you wouldn't choose some human over your own team. You don't need that little girl!"

"Ih," 626 nodded -sure of himself. "Goobaja crew. We leaving."

"What?!" Lani's smile faded.

"Yuuga can handle it," 626 turned back to the SBS. "Lilo naga need meega."

"Stitch, that's not the way it works," Lani shook her head.

"Naga Stitch," 626 couldn't bare to look back. "Meega kaphong."

"You're not a monster, Stitch," Lani tried to reason with him.

"Aggaba calling meega injibay," 626 growled at her.

"Al...Alright, 626," Lani stepped back. "It's your choice, and -although I think it's a horrible one- I respect it."

"Takka, Lani," 626 sighed.

"But if you are going to leave, you may need this," Lani threw him a blue and black flashdrive. "So you don't forget about us. O'hana."

626 did everything in his power not to overthink that word again, he wouldn't need it anymore. He dipped his head to Lani, in gratitude for everything she's done for him. Ramthar and 621 were quick to leave for the ship, though not without sending a devious smile to Lani. She glared at them with nothing but anger, finding it almost impossible to find even a spark of goodness between the both of them. She hoped in time that would change, it was a long shot assumption but not a completely farfetched one.

On the ship, 628 was surprised to see 626 completely walk past her. At the very least she was expecting a shocked reaction from him, the thought of him not paying attention to her didn't cross her imagination. Had it not been from the successful grins of 621 and Ramthar, she would have spoken to him. The way these two carried themselves gave her the idea that they wouldn't be in need of the second plan, though it would have been a lot more fun to 628.

627 was the only one Lani could see from the ship, he looked like he didn't really want to go. She guessed he would really miss Angel, he didn't seem to want her. Likewise for Angel, since the pink experiment seemed upset about her choice for him to watch 626. Angel wasn't going to like this one bit, she would miss 627 too. Lani's feeling about Ramthar and 621 leaving, good riddance. She hoped she'd never see them, though she would miss 626. Lilo, Lilo was not going to like this at...

"Lilo," Lani gasped.

Lani disappeared into the trees, not looking back as 626 took off. If 626 wasn't going to help Lilo, someone was going to have to. This was wrong, the whole situation didn't make any sense to Lani. Even if 626 was badly influenced or pressured, Lilo was important to him. Even if he wanted to protect her from his crew, surely there was another way. It didn't look like there was, as Lani and the SBS went seperate ways. Lani felt that she didn't do enough, this wasn't supposed to happen.

Things weren't going to be the same now.

**A/N: This may be going against everything this franchise stands for, but aren't you readers just a tiny bit curious where this is going? Updates will be every other Friday, so I still have time to work on A New O'hana -which will be two chapters every other Thursday now. This will have little to nothing to do with the main timeline I set up in What Could Have Been, but I won't say which parts because the fun is in the surprise. Just because it's important, here's another chapter to hold you all until two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: In the name of his majesty -King Elvis Presley-, I doth declare Dibsies on a miss Lani Alaula and a miss experiment number six hundred and twenty-eight. So says the king, "Thank ya. Thank ya very much".**

**Next Time: While in the theater, everyone becomes panicked at the new development.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: A Change In Plans -or- Mistakes Can Happen Anywhere_

The film had to come to an abrupt stop, just barely giving Lani enough time to leave. The general atmosphere of the theater was shocked, even they knew something was wrong with this picture. They were all quick to blame Stitch for what happened, since it was him they'd seen fly off on the screen. Harsh words were shouted at him, food was thrown his way. To be safe from their treatment, Stitch had to climb to the ceiling. Lilo was still the first to defend him, even after what she'd seen him do in the movie.

"Wait!" Lilo defended Stitch. "You all know Stitch, he would never leave me like that! Lani, tell me there's something wrong here."

"She's right everyone!" Lani agreed in a worried tone. "There's something _seriously _wrong here! But it's not Stitch's fault!"

"Than who's fault is it?" Myrtle had to ask.

"Mine," Lani was sure of it. "I brought you all here, but I didn't think this would happen!"

Lani had no idea of what could have went wrong, she did all she could. She needed to think this out, so she escaped to the projector room. She was sure she would find answers there, or more questions if things kept going wrong like they had.

"J.A.V.A. activate," Lani said desperately.

"YES MADAME," J.A.V.A. replied manually.

"Show me the time stream, please," Lani rubbed her head with both hands.

"MADAME, NEED I REMIND YOU OF YOUR VISITORS?" J.A.V.A questioned her creator.

"You needn't, J.A.V.A.," Lani was in a near panic. "I'm sorry. They'll all just have to learn a little earlier than expected."

"VERY WELL, LAUNCHING TIME STREAM PRIME PROJECTION," J.A.V.A. narrated the action.

The screen filled with life again, though this time not with the adventure the people were shown. These images were of a sideways tree in general view, with numerous branches along the main root. An enhancement made by J.A.V.A. removed the limbs and left the trunk, with it only one point of divergence. J.A.V.A. zoomed into that point under Lani's request. Nobody could figure out what this was all about, not since the moment this started. Now more so, since not even Lani could figure it out.

"Everyone, this is the timeline we live in," Lani announced through a speaker. "The root of it is everything that happened before I got involved. And this is where I come from."

J.A.V.A. moved the screen to the point at the end of the trunk, the 2099 era of time. From a zoomed in circle, everyone could see what the future held in store. All except Lani, who couldn't bare to look at her old home. The planet looked on the verge of exploding and the one behind it was Stitch. Only, this one was different from the one who was in the room. The most notable thing was the color of his eyes, a sickening acidic green. As he looked at the screen, Stitch was afraid of himself.

More experiments joined future Stitch, each owning their own sets of the evil eyes. With the future Stitch in the lead, they laid waist to everything around them. All but an experiment and a lady, who worked together for peace. The experiment was 628, baring the look of someone who'd reached rock bottom and kept digging for the sheer joy of it. She had bumps, bruises and scratch marks littered all over herself, half of her one ear torn in an experiment bite-like pattern, her antenna cut even shorter and her left eye covered by an eye patch.

The woman looked more like Lani, only with blue eyes and black hair that differed from Lani's hazel eyes and brunette hair. She fought in a style none of them had seen before, the _human _used _magic_ to _aid_ her attacks.

"That's my home, and my family." Lani continued -still not looking at the screen. "The woman using her own power is my mom, Strange the Sorceress Supreme. And that's my aunt, 628. Or as we call her, G-Net. I'm not an experiment or anything, 628 just saved my life as a baby."

"I did?!" 628 asked from her seat. "I mean, I do?! How did I...I mean, how do I do it?! What happened?!"

"It's not important right now!" Lani tried to calm herself. "What is important, is this."

Lani made J.A.V.A. go back to the seperation point of the timeline, so they could all see why she was so worried. Well, more worried than she should have been for someone who came from a future filled with evil experiments.

"This is us right now," Lani caried on with the information. "I was supposed to travel back to stop my future from happening, or at least part of my future. Anyway, something went wrong here. So now, this break in your timeline could cause some serious changes. My future could have changed, but I'm not sure I want to know what I've done to it."

"Then I should probably keep it a secret from you," the voice of Strange caused Lani to shut off the intercom.

Lani was surprised to see her there, though it was a plesent surprise. Lani ran to her mother, enveloping her in a hug. She felt a little better with Strange there, it took some of the pressure off knowing she would have been born in this new timeline.

"Alex, it's alright," Strange spoke calmly. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Lani -whose name is really Alexandrea- spoke frantically over her mother's shoulder. "The past, the present, the future! I failed, Mom! I failed. I should have tried harder, I could have changed it all if I tried something different."

"Shh, shh, shh," Stranged soothed her. "Alex, you worry too much about what could have been. Why don't you try focusing on what could be?"

"Because...Because..." Lani couldn't find an answer to that. "I don't know. Our home is just so bad, I wanted to help. Like Dad."

"And you can still do that," Strange stated. "Just keep looking forward and don't move back. If you didn't try your hardest, you would have been able to time jump."

"You're right, Mom," Lani realized there was a chance. "But can I still fix things?"

"Our home's a bit more messed up than it was, but I'll help you out any way I can," Strange reassured her daughter. "This time, we'll work together."

"Thanks Mom," Lani nodded. "I'm ready."

Lani had her confidence restored, set with a new plan ready to be tried. If the past was going to change itself, then she'll just have to put things into a new order. With Strange helping out, things may even go a bit smoother. Hopefully the would, as the theater was thrown into chaos. Some of the people in the room were beginning to fade from existance, soon to become everyone in the room if they didn't hurry to fix the problem. Most of them were gone by now, the ones that remained were in full panic. Stitch running to Lani conveyed the worry, as he too was disappearing.

"Lani, gaba happening?" Stitch asked her. "Everyone gone. Lilo gone."

"It's the change," Lani told him. "To make up for the new timeline, you guys will start to fade into the movie. But I can get them all back if I leave right now. G-Net, your in charge."

"Are you reffering to me?" 628 was still in tact.

"Yes," Strange gave her opinion. "You're the only one we are positive will make sure nothing happens to that projector. Anything could change if it gets damaged, and we don't need an even worse future or present. We're counting on you to make sure of it."

"I'll do my best, ma'am," 628 saluted the woman.

With a plan set, Lani and Strange made their way to the stage. Strange was the first of the two to zap herself into the screen, always being an adaptive one. Lani on the other hand gave a final look back at the theater, silently regretting every problem she caused them. She now had to fix the issue, which way more likely to bring in even more complications to her plan. Thinking a final "I'm sorry" to the ones who were fading, Lani took a deep breath and flashed into the altered movie with her mother.

Another change was beginning to take effect in the theater, as everyone left stopped fading. Even better, people, aliens and experiments were beginning to come back. Lilo was among the first of that group, joining Stitch to see what had happened. He and 628 would have explained, had they not been interrupted by Victoria.

"Look!" Victoria called for their attention. "The screen!"

The screen was flickering as the picture came into focus, though no one could tell through the black screen. A moment later, they were able to see words, bold and writen in a mix of red and blue.

"One/Hakkiah year later?" everyone read together.

**A/N: That was a close one, closer since Lani won't be able to leave this...Movie -I guess you could call it now? Now imagine for a moment what things would be like if Stitch had gotten to leave Lilo, it wouldn't be good am I right?**

**Next Time: As the alternate timestream begins to set in, a year later will show the effects on everyone's favorite Hawaiian girl.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Cause and Effect -or- It'll Be Accata_

KAUAI, HAWAII -ONE YEAR LATER-

Lilo had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, both literally and metaphorically. Lilo usually woke up feeling alright, a day was a day no matter what happened in it. Though this day marked a year when 626 left Earth with his crew, only it felt like about two weeks or so if anything. Lilo only remembered a little of that day, up until Lani came to save her. Due to being hit in the head by the robot, Lilo had trouble remembering those few days after. She'd often have dreams about it in addition to people telling her, though she preferred to just forget the memories.

It had become a bit of a bad routine for Lilo, being so used to loosing the ones she cared about. With her parents, it hurt. Badly so in fact, even more that no one understood her way of coping with it. When 626 left, it only confused her. She'd been told why he left, though she still had doubts that he was thinking clearly. That wasn't what mostly confused her, it was deciding what she felt about the situation. 626 left her in the hands of a robot that wanted to hurt her but he did lead away his nasty crew, so she was stuck between grateful, sad and generally ticked off.

Lilo hadn't put much thought into it since her memories became hazy, although anyone and everyone could see what it did to her. As Lani would describe her, Lilo was filled with an optimistic brightness that attracted the light inside of people. After the experience -even though she could still bring out the good in someone-, her own light seemed to have dimmed significantly. Anyone outside her o'hana would just see another little girl with a smile, only those on the inside could see that girl fighting with her own emotions daily.

Especially Angel.

After those hazy days, Angel became Lilo's best friend in place of 626. It didn't take long for the female experiment to learn how Lilo did things, she found she liked the uniqueness of the girl. Thanks to Lani's few days of teachings, Lilo didn't have much to teach Angel about doing good. As good a friend as she was, Lilo could sometimes see a motherly side in the way Angel treated her. She was very protective whenever danger was around, so it was like having an alien version of Nani with her.

"Ahua shalom bye, Lilo," Angel yawned. "Hmm? Lilo?"

"Go away," Lilo waved her off from under her blankets.

"Yuuga feeling accata?" Angel asked her before she examined the pile of blankets and pillows. "Yuuga naga sick, isa yuuga?"

"No, just confused," Lilo said straight. "I'm not feeling much of anything else."

Angel wondered why Lilo was so confused, it looked like she hadn't even gotten out of bed yet. Angel had seen her like this before, so she went to the calendar to see if it was the anniversery of Lilo and Nani's parents passing. Nope, that wasn't it. Angel didn't really understand this one, only that something happened on this day to make her feel confused about it. Angel thought back to a year ago, trying to think of what could have caused Lilo's confusion. Finally, the answer dawned on her.

"Isa Khalifaud?" Angel's ears dropped at the thought of her friend.

"Huh?" Lilo sat up.

"Smish, yuuga miss him," Angel sat on Lilo's bed with her.

"I do miss 626 a little," Lilo admitted -not even using the name she gave him. "But I really don't know what to think right now, I try not to think about it."

"Hmm," Angel thought up a way to make Lilo feel better. "Yuuga know, yuuga met meega too."

"Yeah, I did," Lilo grew a smile. "And you've been a great friend to me."

"Yuuga's best achi-baba?" Angel joked.

"The _very_ best," Lilo hugged her.

Breaking the hug, Angel stood on the bed and forced Lilo to get out of it. Angel had another idea to make Lilo feel better, which caused Lilo to question what her best friend was up to. Angel's ideas were sometimes good, those times being when she put others needs before her own. The other times they would lead to an accidental mess, the kind that 626 would have caused had he still been on Earth. It was one of the things Angel did that reminded Lilo of the blue experiment, the most funny too depending on the situation.

"Goobaja," Angel pulled Lilo to the door of their room.

"Where are we going?" Lilo had to ask her.

"Out," Angel said simply.

Angel took Lilo to the beach, which was nice until the memory of 626 came back up. Up until she, Nani and David spent the day at their favorite spot, it seemed as though 626 would want nothing more than to leave it. Which made Lilo feel bad, she wanted him to like a place she spent a large percent of her time. With him, it was harder to prove the wonder of the scene. Angel was a complete contrast, actually liking it as soon as her feet felt the warm sand and the cooling water.

Angel couldn't stand seeing Lilo so depressed at the thoughts that plagued her, so she decided to change the picture. Angel moved her in front of the water, stretching Lilo's hands out before running over to the tsunami siren. It wasn't due to ring for a while, not that the tourists knew about it. With some quick rewiring from Angel, Lilo gained a bit of joy from watching people run away from the alarm. It made her feel in control, which was something only her older sister got to experience.

"Lilo!" Nani wanted her sister to stop the noise. "What are you doing?!"

"Angel, cut the siren!" Lilo called to her.

"Ih!" Angel nodded.

Retying the wires, Angel still couldn't shut the blare off. She closed the pannel and kicked the noise to a stop, smiling when the beach grew quiet. Walking back over to Lilo, Nani gave them a look that seemed like she could yell at them soon.

"Sorry/Soka, Nani," Lilo and Angel apologized together.

"You know, I can't even be mad," Nani cracked a lazy smile at them. "It was getting a little crowded anyway, lots of people wanna surf today for some reason."

"Is David out today?" Lilo asked curiously.

"Yeah," Nani pointed to him in the water. "The lolo's the only one who stayed out when you started the siren. What are you two up to today?"

Angel was about to answer that, had it not been for the wind that picked up out of nowhere. She started following it for some unknown reason to her, heading in a direction both Lilo and Nani hadn't seen a while more than they'd like.

"I'm following Angel today," Lilo kept track of her friend. "We won't cause anymore trouble, Nani."

"You say that now," Nani rolled her eyes. "Go make sure she's alright."

"See you later, Nani," Lilo ran after Angel.

The pink experiment was far enough away that Lilo had to go through the trees for a while before she found her. Like 626 before her, Angel had found the grave of Lilo's parents. Lilo stayed quiet, watching Angel to see what she would do. She wasn't sure what to expect, 626 took to this somewhat discoverey sadly. Angel wasn't 626 though, so that left any number of possibilities. She mostly looked thoughtful, as Lilo could see. As if she was trying to figure something out, no different than usual for her.

"Lilo, kata bakka dooka," Angel asked her permission.

"I don't know," Lilo didn't want anything to happen to this site. "Is it going to be bad?"

"Naga," Angel shook her head furiously. "Meega promise."

"Okay," Lilo trusted her. "What do you have in mind?"

Seeming to have come up with a plan, Angel startled Lilo when she jumped into the trees. Climbing up the trunk, she looked for four of the biggest leaves she could find. She ripped them off the tree, soon tearing two of them to just the stems. Lilo watched her tie them into two circles, stepping back as she then jumped into the bushes. She walked out tying flowers to the stem rings, her antennae holding the other leaves until she finished. Angel placed one of the flower-coated stem rings onto each of the two graves, Lilo realizing she'd made leis for them.

All that left was the two giant leaves, which meant Angel was planning on destroying them in some way. Lilo thought Angel would tear it into confetti, it would look nice enough with the leis. Instead of that, Angel scratched out pieces in the leaves. Lilo quickly realized what she was doing, Angel was making words. Finishing up, Angel put the leaves in place by the graves. She rolled over two rocks to hold them in place, the wind again picking up suddenly gave her the idea to keep them there. Seeing she finished, Lilo stepped up to read what she wrote.

"O'hana means family," Lilo read the leaves. "So we'll never forget or leave you behind."

"Yuuga like it?" Angel asked her.

"That wasn't so destructive," Lilo nodded.

"Goobaja," Angel pulled her again.

"Where to now?" Lilo asked her.

"Maka maka!" Angel wouldn't say.

Usually when Angel acted like this, it was because of something important. Lilo could only guess what it was this time, she hoped something really good the way Angel made it sound. The experiement was set to get rid of Lilo's unease, knowing just the people to help.

**A/N: I'd prefer if Lilo and Angel were friends, but this is the only time you'll see me write it. It just fits here more, considering what happened in the first chapter. I know I haven't said what happened in those three days after Stitch left, but I'm saving that for later. It doesn't really matter as much now as it's going to, but I will cover it. So with a look at how Lilo acts with Angel and Nani down, next you'll see her react to Jumba, Pleakley and Lani. Strange will be in chapter five, I have my reasons.**

**Next Time: As Angel makes Lilo go to Jumba's ship, the trip to Jumba and Pleakley confuses her even more.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Pins and Needles -or- Target Locked_

"Stupid supercomputer!" Jumba slammed his fists on the side.

"I can see why it doesn't work," Pleakley jumped from the sudden outburst. "You keep hitting it!"

"Eh, fear works as good as tune up," Jumba waved him off.

Since 626 had been gone, Jumba was set on finding his creation. Even Lani decided to help him _willingly_, although she did it for her own reasons that Jumba didn't care too much to learn about. Pleakley, well he was the only rational person who walked into the lab when he wasn't busy studying Earth. Pleakley only ever came into the lab because he wanted company, that and he lived in there since the house was occupied. It was a healthy distraction for Jumba, no matter how annoying he found the one-eyed noodle's presence.

"Not that I'm complaining, but we've been in Kauai for a whole year?" Pleakley flipped through the pages of his magazine. "Are you any closer to finding the little monsters, and the bigger monster?"

"Let me be asking you, if I _did_ find them don't you think we were to be leaving?" Jumba glared at him.

"I was just asking," Pleakley rolled his eye. "Didn't you have a tracker thingy for them?"

Jumba's four eyes widened, he forgot all about his tracking system. He entered a code into the supercomputer, typing in a way that almost broke the computer. What better time for Lilo and Angel to enter the lab? Angel thought they could entertain her at least a little, Pleakley more so than Jumba but still. She _hoped_, rather. When 626 went away, the last thing Lilo wanted was to be near the bounty hunters. She even stayed away from _Lani_, believing the three of them were the main cause of 626's decision to forget her.

Lilo glared at Angel for bringing her to the ship, though she couldn't stay too mad. Angel just did it to make her feel better, she knew the experiment wouldn't have any other motives. That's not to say she liked the idea, even the most boring activity would have sounded great at the moment.

"Ohufi Jumba and Pleakley!" Angel called to them. "Jaba ramid nye hassin!"

"Ah!" Pleakley hid behind Jumba's chair. "Oh, its only you. Hi."

"624, little girl," Jumba didn't take his eyes off the screen. "Good to be seeing you. Sneaky girl is probably sending you here for something, no?"

"Naga," Angel looked around the lab. "Meega just..."

"Oh no, I know that look," Pleakley glared at Angel. "What are you up to?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here," Lilo mumbled loud enough for Angel to hear.

"Ooh," Angel looked past them to a small blue pod next to the supercomputer. "Gaba isa injibay?"

"That?" Pleakley pointed to the pod. "That's the new experiment Jumba's making."

"Another one?" Lilo thought this could bring trouble.

"Is not true," Jumba said over his shoulder. "Sneaky girl is creating experiment, I am staying out of this. Excepting maybe I gave her template, is all."

Only Jumba would hand a ten year old blueprints to creating -potetially dangerous- life and find any danger in it. Pleakley and Lilo could see it, Angel on the other hand was just curious what the experiment would be. She swiped the pod with her antenna, Lilo understanding her game.

"Lilo, get blabla!" Angel laughed.

Lilo ran off leaving Pleakley in a panic, evident when he tried to take the pod back. Angel was too fast for him to catch, even if he did the pink experiment could pin him down easily. Pleakley was fed up with it, he didn't want another experiment running around.

"Jumba, do something!" Pleakley begged for help.

"624, please be stopping," Jumba said with no amount of enthusiasm. "And don't be toching any of my inventions, too unstable."

This was maybe the only thing Lilo enjoyed about her visit, so she was more than happy to help Angel with this bit of chaos. With Pleakley gaining on the pink experiment, Angel threw Lilo the pod. She caught it and put the water on the table, hovering the blue pod over the water. Pleakley stopped moving altogether, Lilo and Angel's grins did nothing to ease the stress of the situation. Pleakley glared at Lilo as if to call her bluff, though Lilo smiled widely to him and let the pod drop near the water.

Only the pod was suspended over the water with a blue field around it. Pleakley sighed with relief, at least this one would still be dehydrated. Angel and Lilo gasped at the sight, they were sure they'd seen this before. Looking around, they caught sight of Lani. She was mainly focused on keeping the pod from dropping, not looking at anything but her creation. The pod almost being activated was not something she wanted to see, so her anger was a natural response to the situation.

"Who did it?!" Lani sounded more mad then she looked. "Who...Lilo? What are you doing here?"

"H...Hi, Lani," Lilo waved weakly. "We were just playing?"

"Angel, you too?" Lani grabbed the pod from the air.

"Ih, meega soka," Angel's ears lowered in shame.

"Its alright, shaka," Lani smiled to them both as she put down the pod near the cup. "At least Alpha wasn't activated."

"Alpha?" Lilo had to ask.

"Yep," Lani brought them over to see the pod. "Your looking at the newest experiment, I can him Alpha until I can think up a good name for him. I want him to protect the o'hana, but I'm not finished with his powers yet. Nothing seems to click right now."

As if brought upon by her words, a startling click was heard from the computer. Pleakley jumped back and knocked over the water, right onto the experiment pod. Lani glared at the green alien, making him back away from her stare. The pod started to glow a whiter blue than the original color, allowing a flash to momentarily blind the four of them. Jumba was left on the supercomputer unfazed, still typing away without anyone understanding. When the momentarily blind group opened their eyes, they were amazed to see a creature looking back at them.

Experiment Alpha.

He was a fox-like experiment with light purple fur, standing only a head smaller than Lilo. He had a four hands -the sub set retractable-, two back spines located in between his shoulders, small ears and two slightly poofy tails. Lani couldn't believe Alpha was a success, sure she was a genius but this was a new life she brought into the world. Of all the things she could have done, laughing madly and staring at the new experiment was all that came to her overworked mind. Which was odd for her, since the insanity part of genius belonged to Jumba.

"You work!" Lani smiled brightly. "He works! I can't believe it! Experiment Alpha, can you understand me?"

Alpha slowly nodded, like a baby trying to learn a newv word. Which was odd, Lani swore Alpha was supposed to speak. She stopped laughing just long enough to think back to the coding she did for Alpha, those long nights she worked until she fell asleep mid-way.

"So that's what I forgot, I didn't give you a primary language or a voice box," Lani noted out loud. "Hey Jumba, when you're finished with whatever that clicking sound is..."

"Clicking sound is locator working," Jumba finally turned away from the supercomputer. "I have found them!"

"What/Gaba?!" Pleakley, Lani and Angel's eyes widened.

"Found what?" Lilo didn't understand.

"Jumba found Stitch!" Lani told her. "Isn't that great?!"

"Um, where is he?" Lilo narrowed her eyes, unsure.

"Locator is picking up interferrence, some space sitcom or Earth satelight maybe," Jumba examined the screen.

The tracker wasn't picking up anything Earth related, or Jumba's idea of a space show. It was picking up a codded message, which the supercomputer anylized as a video. The screen buzzed and hummed while it loaded the feed, turning the screen to static as it tried to play the recording. As the screen tried to focus, someone was beginning to become a recognizable face. A face no one had seen in a year, though hadn't forgotten. A face with blue fur and long ears, both housing nicks on the sides.

"Stitch/Khalifaud/626!" the talking portion of the group called.

"Hello, Lilo," 626's message blurred into some sort of order. "Meega...Need...Help...Meega isa on...new planet, meega...smish yuuga can't."

With that, the feed was cut. The clicks stopped to relocate the source of the transmission, though that wasn't much of a concern for everyone at the moment. It looked like 626 needed some help wherever he's been, which wasn't easy to guess since he said "new planet" and not a location or any information on the world. The noise of the locator didn't lessen the new stress of the room, it couldn't find anything of the blue experiment past the video. Nobody could get a good idea on this, there was just too little known at the moment.

"We have to help him," Lani spoke up out of the silence. "He needs us."

"Does he?" Lilo was skepticle of what she heard. "He didn't sound too worried."

"Maybe he needed to keep his calm," Pleakley guess at a situation. "If I was in danger, I wouldn't want somebody to miss something."

"Yeah, but..." Lilo shook her head slowly.

"But...You don't want to go, do you?" Lani asked her.

"I don't think he needs us," Lilo was sure of this fact. "We shouldn't go."

"Lilo, you don't mean that," Lani had to think for a moment. "Maybe you should take a walk, _alone_. It may clear your head a bit, to help you think this through."

"Like you did with 626," Lilo thought in a harsh tone.

Past that, all she did was nod and walk out of the ship. Maybe Lani was right about taking a walk, it would give her a chance to process what just happened. Seeing 626 brought up a lot of unpleasent memories, after figuring he did all of what he'd done for himself. Beside saving Lilo by leading away his crew, he still left her to the robot. Her head hurt trying to think about those days after 626 left, a blockade she formed in her mind to stop even more painful emotions from crashing in.

Excluding that, something didn't feel _right_ about the situation. 626 had been away for a year, only now needing their help. He only told them a new planet, which could have been anywhere in the evergrowing galaxy. He didn't say what trouble he found himself in, if there was any at all he was facing. The only thing that made sense to Lilo was him understanding if she couldn't go, she wasn't planning on taking that big a risk for someone who left willingly -no matter how nobel his cause was. She was _not_ going with them, she was _staying_ in her home.

Wasn't she?

There was a battle in her mind for what she should do, both sides putting up a good argument. Her anger and understanding clashed to form a perfect storm of mind and heart, much like a battle of yin and yang. She couldn't, he forgot her. Though he was her _o'hana_, wasn't he?

**"O'hana means family," Lilo read the leaves. "So we'll never forget or leave you behind."**

"What should I do?" Lilo asked herself as she stopped in a forrest clearing. "Can _anybody_ help me?!"

"Having trouble dear?" a motherly voice asked her concerningly.

**A/N: I think now's a good time to tell you that there may be things past chapter fourteen of What Could Have Been that could be important, even though this is a split from it doesn't mean a few parts won't get rewritten. Like Experiment Alpha, for example. Alpha in A New O'hana is the way she is because Lani was brand new to experimenting and too overworked for a short time, where in this she has help from Jumba and a lot more sleep. So always watch for the out of placed, it's important in the long run.**

**Next Time: While Lilo is on her walk, Strange steps in with an unusual gift to help her decide what to do.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Mother Knows Best -or- The Enchanted Tikis_

"I said, having trouble dear?" the woman asked once more.

Startled from the sudden voice, Lilo turned frantically to find the source. Sitting on a fallen log was a lady who looked just a bit older than Nani, looking more like Lani in facial features -excluding the woman's blue eyes and black hair. She had an aura around her that seeped nothing short of pure confidence, with a few earnest splashes of worry for the frustrated girl in front of her. Though she held a constant smile, a friendly gesture as Lilo sighed in relief that she wasn't just hearing voices.

"Sorry to frighten you, but you seem a little stressed," the woman spoke calmly.

"How long have you been there?" Lilo had to ask her.

"All morning, since sun up actually," the lady thought back. "I've just been watching the scenery, the forrest is a peaceful place to be. Then you came along, and you didn't appear to notice me until I spoke out."

"Oh, sorry about that," Lilo's cheeks went red in embarassment. "I was just having a little problem."

"Why don't you tell me about it, dear?" the woman figured she could help.

"I don't know, you might not believe me," Lilo kicked away a pebble with a sigh. "You might think its a little strange."

"Try me," the lady offered her a smile.

Usually talking to strangers is a very bad idea, especially when its in any secluded area. Though there was something about this lady that Lilo trusted, most likely the motherly vibe she gave off. If it was an act, Lilo could always blow her whistle for Angel to save her. Still, Lilo had a lot on her plate at the moment. Maybe an outside opinion would be a good change of pace, a fresh perspective to help her think. She didn't think she could solve this one with Angel or Nani, they just wouldn't understand.

So she told the woman the whole story, from her perspective that is. She took her time getting to the alien reveal, not wanting to start out with something so unbelievable the lady would leave. She sat still and listened intently to Lilo's true story, not wanting to miss a single detail of what she had to say. It was a wonder she kept up, Lilo was talking a mile a minute. So many words poured out of her at once, though the woman could understand each and everyone of them.

It wasn't like she was completely new to the situation.

Then Lilo told her the reason she came to th forrest, the message from 626 and her decision to go or not. The lady could clearly see this made her distressed, like all of her emotions were taking a physical shape. It blurred the lines of her thinking the whole thing out, instead making her blinded by her own flurry of frivolous thoughts. It was a sad sight, seeing such a young child self-endowed so much responsibility. She needed a lot more than an opinion, she needed _guidance_.

"You know what your real problem is, dear?" the lady asked her.

"What?" Lilo wanted to see where this was going.

"The problem isn't the problem, the problem is your attitude _toward_ the problem," the woman earned a non-understanding look. "Think of this situation like storms and rainbows, one good and one bad. The worst is the storm, since its undpredictable like the future. But the future can also be beautiful, like a rainbow if it gets just the right amount of chaos and order. As my husband would say, you gotta have a storm to appreciate a rainbow."

"So what you're saying is rain and sunshine make a rainbow," Lilo continued the metaphor. "So I need to try and turn things good to see it?"

"Exactly," the lady nodded, though still unsure her work was done here. "But there's more to your worries, isn't there?"

"Well, what if 626 doesn't remember me?" Lilo asked for her help again. "That message could have been there for months. I can't protect myself like Angel does, I'm just...Powerless."

Doubt in your own abilities is never a good thing, confidence is a lot more important than some realize. Its willpower that makes people strive for the better, even on the worst of days. Lilo was going to go help 626, the woman was sure of that. It was only a matter of time before the girl realized it herself, so she'd need a confidence booster before her doubts got her into worst case senarios. The lady had one way to help that process, a way that her daughter would find a bit unconventional.

The woman had a gift for her, a special gift that Lilo would have to discover on her own, for now she would just hand them over. From her blue jean jacket, she pulled out two rectangular objects -one red and one green- held in a golden band.

"Here, dear," the lady held out her hand. "They should be able to help you."

"What is this?" Lilo's eyes widened at the sight of the bracelet.

"Well you don't want to be 'powerless', so these tikis are just the one's to help you," the woman told her. "They're very _special_ friends of mine."

"You say that like they're alive," Lilo smiled at her strangeness.

"In time, you'll understand," the lady smiled back. "They can give you powers of your own, so you can protect yourself. The red tiki is Welahi."

"Hot fire?" Lilo didn't know the woman spoke Hawaiian.

"And the green tiki is Mana Doovoo," the lady nodded and continued. "Both of them have lessons to teach you, but those are lessons you have to find out for yourself. You're mixed up now, but you'll be whole when you figure it out."

"Are you sure these...They will help me?" Lilo wasn't too positive.

"They will," the woman _was _sure. "They just have a funny way of going about it. Just remember what I tell you now. One, you gotta have a storm to appreciate a rainbow. And two, you can never have one without the other. Light always has some darkness attatched."

"Hmm, I think I know what you're saying," Lilo remembered those lessons as she placed on the bracelet. "Mahalo."

"You are very welcome, Lilo," the woman said to her. "Take care now, dear."

"Okay," Lilo started to walk away but stopped. "Hey, how did you know..."

Lilo turned around to see no one in sight, which was weird even by her standards. An odd sense of daja vu hit her, like this had happened before with someone just as mysterious as the lady who disappeared. It was like she was never around to begin with, the only thing reminding Lilo of the woman's reality was her new bracelet. The Welahi and Mana Doovoo tikis slightly glowed, the golden band adjusting to Lilo's size. Walking back to the house, Lilo repeated what she was told to remember.

The lady sat high in a tree, watching Lilo go to sort out the rest. She'd done her part in this, the rest was up to Lilo to decide. The girl was looking at things all wrong, only seeing what was in front of her and not all around. She fought her battle with only one set state, mind over matter. What she didn't realize is that her struggle had another player, heart. Her mind may have been the one in charge, however her heart was what was going to make even more of a difference.

Lilo just needed to look within to see the rainbow.

**A/N: And with that, Strange's part comes to an end. Like I wrote, the choice is all up to Lilo now. Go into space and help 626, or stay in Kauai and forget about him. I got good news and bad news for you readers. The bad news is this is the only chapter you'll get this week, but the good news is next week you'll all get to find out her choice. You can guess all you want, but I think I've thrown most of you for a loop already. Anything can happen here, so don't be too sure of a simple outcome.**

**Next Time: With Lilo still wondering what to do, Angel and Nani step in to help her.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Pelekai's Sisters -or- Its In Your Hands_

The charm bracelet was interesting, so much that it convinced Lilo into taking the long path home. As she checked out the new trinket, the path became more time consuming than it usually was. That was just since her convorsation with that mysterious lady took up a lot of Lilo's thought. It wasn't just the phrases the woman told her to remember, it was how she carried on like her gift had life. Lilo didn't doubt the possibility, she just wanted to know how. Something told her she would find out, two tiny voices told her to be patient.

Finally reaching her house, sighs of relief filled the living room. Nani and Angel rushed out the door immidiately, bombarding her with questions that plagued them. Lilo knew they were worried about her, so much that she could barely get a word in. She didn't expect to see Lani at the house, the ten year old also relieved she made it back okay. Like the two girls doating her, Lani noticed Lilo's bracelet. Her expression was more shocked, even slightly happy that Lilo had it. She didn't even ask questions, just told Lilo she was glad to have her back and went off.

Angel and Nani did want to know what happened however, so Lilo told them the story. They couldn't make heads or tails of it, there were just too many questions that were unanswered from it.

"Light isa butifa, yuuga smish injibay," Angel looked to the positives.

"You have enough to worry about, Lilo," Nani reminded the girl. "Maybe you should go help Stitch. I don't think you should waist your gift."

"I still think this is a bad idea," Lilo couldn't decide yet. "Something is wrong here."

"Not the fact that all of us want you to go, and you keep resisting to help your friend?" Nani tried to make sense of it -while also teasing her little sister.

"He was just pretending to be my friend," Lilo crossed her arms. "Who saying he's not out to do it again?"

"Lilo!" Nani gasped at her behavier. "I seem to remember _you_ pushing that we keep Stitch."

"But 626...

"And you kept trying to teach him how to be good, right?" Nani cut her sister off.

"Yeah, but he..."

"And who's the one that taught him about o'hana?" Nani silenced Lilo with the magic word.

Lilo wished she hadn't used that word to discribe 626, it just made things worse. Tecnically, he still was her o'hana. She was used to her family not being around anymore, dreading a day if Nani were to be taken away from her -leaving only one Pelekai to carry on. At least Angel would be there, which lessened some of that tension. Angel wanted go with Lilo to go help 626, fearing the safety of the seven year old with her old gang. Everyone Lilo talked to seemed so adamant for her to go, she was starting to wonder if she even had a choice anymore.

None of the other opinions mattered, just Nani and Angel's. If she was going to take advice from anyone, it would be them hands down. They didn't understand Lilo nearly as much as she'd wanted, though they _tried_. That was the only thing that separated the two from all others, they tried to relate to Lilo's problems. Now -as it seemed she needed a break-, they knew just what to do. This was a job for Family Night, Angel made snacks and Nani took out some old horror movies.

In that moment, things were as they should be. Peace in the air and not a care in the world, Lilo wanted everything in this moment to last forever. Sadly her night came to an end when they finished the stack of old VHS tapes. Nani wished her sister good night, stating things would be clearer by morning. In her shared room with Angel, Lilo went to her pillow to look at the picture of her parents. The thought of them calmed down her mind, allowing her to relax in her bed and attempt to find sleep.

"Angel," Lilo whispered in case the pink experiment was asleep.

"Ih?" Angel looked down to Lilo's bed -clearly awake.

"You'll always be my friend, right?" Lilo slightly whimpered at the alternative answer Angel could have gave. "No matter what I choose."

"Ih, Lilo," Angel nodded furiously to assure her. "We do together, naga matter gaba. Jhua tehrqua."

"Good night, Angel," Lilo watched her dissapear to the top bunk.

Getting to sleep was challenging for Lilo, she was anxious about having to reach a decision by morning. Sure she was tired, the day had been a mentally exhausting one. Even as the night continued, Lilo was still awake. She fiddled with her new bracelet to pass the time, examining the tikis. She thought back to what the woman told her about them, that they would help her figure things out. She wished they would start helping now, at the moment they seemed as silent as stars. Just as she was beginning to fall asleep, something new happened.

The green tiki -"Mana Doovoo" as the woman called it- begun glowing an even brighter green than the idol itself. The light shined around the band, tightening it a bit around Lilo's wrist to secure itself. It then started to pull Lilo out of bed, trying to get her out of the room.

"Angel!" Lilo called for help. "Wake up!"

"Gaba?" Angel's head shot up. "Lilo!"

Angel jumped to the floor fast, grabbing Lilo's other hand to pull her back. No matter what she tried, she couldn't rival the pull of the piece. She couldn't even _equal_ the tiki's power, all of her tricks doing nothing but waisting engery. Then Nani came in to see the problem, which gave Angel the idea that the two could stop whatever was happening. Instead, the tiki moved Nani to the side with the power and pulled Lilo enough to make Angel fall. Nani and Angel followed after Lilo, hoping whatever was wrong would stop this.

They ended up in the kitchen, where Lilo's hand was raised and a pencil floated to a paper on the fridge. Once the writing was finished, the tiki flickered out for the night. Angel and Nani couldn't believe what happened, the lady in the forrest was right after all.

"Follow your heart, and to youself be true," Lilo read the script. "From, Welahi and Mana Doovoo."

"Eegalagoo," Angel's eyes widened.

"So Lilo, what are you going to do?" Nani asked her sister.

Lilo turned around to look at both of them, feeling now was the time to give and answer. The tiki really did help, litterally writing out what she should do. This time, she knew exactly what she was going to do.

**A/N: Strange's friends are just beginning to sturr up what I have planned. That was only a bit of the power Mana Doovoo has, and there are a lot more surprises in store for the tikis.**

**Next Time: As Lilo finally decides, the journey to find 626 begins.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Crash Landing -or- Power Supply_

"Blast off!" Lani yelled to Jumba.

The red ship pushed off the ground, leaving Earth behind as it slowly assended. In the zero Gs of space, everything in Jumba's lab had to be held down. Everyone was safely secure as the artificial gravity set in, the ship was still moving at a fast rate as it settled into the new pattern of flight. Everyone settled in their seat, -rather- almost everyone. As for the seat that was Lilo's, it was empty. It took a bit of thinking and a lot of convincing, though the choice that the seven year old Hawaiian girl made was a definate one.

Lilo was going with them.

Lilo had never seen Earth from space before, so when the gravity was turned back on she raced for the nearest window. She placed her hand against the cold glass and looked out to the large marble, specifically in the direction of Hawaii.

"I'll be home soon, Nani," Lilo's thoughts went out to her sister. "Aloha."

"Yuuga accata?" Angel asked her best friend.

Lilo smiled and nodded, stepping away from the window to walk around the ship. Nani had to stay in Kauai, she did have a job to do and a house to manage. So Angel was acting as Lilo's personal authority figure for the trip, since she was the only one Nani knew Lilo would listen to. For now, Lilo was fine just staying in the ship until they went home. It wasn't like there was nothing to do, just nothing safe to take attention away from the boredom. The ones behind the trip were all too busy to bother.

Pleakley was acting as the navigator, saying how he's never gotten lost before going to Earth. Jumba had to steer the ship, mostly because he didn't trust Pleakley or Lani not to crash it and make dents. Lani was still working with Alpha, trying her hardest to figure out some sort of power for the silent fox. That left things in a very boring spot for Angel and Lilo, who -in Jumba's opinion- were just there as bait for 626. He and Pleakley had been fired as soon as the robots attacked a year ago, this being his one chance to attempt to get at least some freedom.

Yes, it was shaping out to be a very univentful journey. There was just one thing to cause a bit of excitement, Jumba forgot to power the ship. It wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't used hyperdrive, then he would have had enough power to get them at least halfway. The engine started to rattle and knock, the speed of the hyperdrive tunnel faultering as the jets failed. All power shut off completely, throwing them around space wildly. An asteroid approached, or they approached the asteroid depending on ones view of things.

"We're gonna crash!" Pleakley earned a frantic nod from everyone but Jumba.

"Not so quickly, asteroid looks big enough to land," Jumba shushed the screams. "If I can just be correcting ship!"

Jumba pulled at the wheel, fighting with the newer gravity of the planet. He managed to get under some sort of control, with smaller asteroids colliding with the metal. The landing wasn't so smooth either, with no power the ship was unable to deploy the landing gear. So by the time the ship landed on the asteroid, there was very little hope of fixing all the damage. The wing was bent, the jets were about to fall off, the glass was the only thing to make it out perfectly fine. Even the travelers were finding it hard not to loose their lunch, the certainly didn't want to do that again.

It had only been less than an hour, already their journey was more than they bargained for. Though now it seemed like they weren't going to get to finish their quest, there didn't seem to be a way to get to 626's "new planet".

"Pleakley, I thought I told you to be powering the ship," Jumba glared at the one eyed alien.

"I did, -well- thought I did," Pleakley thought back. "Ha, its kind of a funny thing. There was no way to _actually_ power the ship."

"Yes there was, Pleakley," Lani told him slowly. "It was the generator that was attatched to the SBS 4500."

"Oh," Pleakley gulped as he went to his seat.

"No problem, we'll just have to power the ship back up," Lani turned her attention to the other girls on the voyage. "Lilo, Angel. Can you two go down to the SBS 4500 and turn on the generator, please?"

"Ih," Angel agreed to go.

"But what will you do while we're down there?" Lilo had to ask.

"I'll go check out the damage to the ship," Lani offered the role. "Jumba, you can tell me if I can fix anything. And Pleakley, you watch Alpha and don't touch anything."

"Fine," Pleakley smiled at his part. "This little monsters not such a little monster. Maybe because he can't talk back, or do anything to hurt me."

With the tasks assigned, the group split up. Lilo and Angel found the generator in the cargo area of the ship, Angel and her night vision guiding them to the SBS 4500. Pulling the switch, nothing happened until Lilo gave it a good kick. The generator hummed and buzzed, showing dim flashes of red light as power was slowly returning to the ship. Power wasn't all the ship was low of, it needed fuel -another thing Pleakley forgot to do, though that time there was really no way to accomplish the task.

"Why is that Jumba?" Lani asked through her helmet's communicator.

"Earth fuel is much different from fuel in space, is much weaker and is used as cough medicine," Jumba explained from the ship. "There is being only one way to fuel up ship enough for big capture in short amount of time, a Bonjo Bean."

"Bonjo Bean?" Lani became interested in what he said.

"Yes, Bonjo Bean is being very powerful fuel source and more," Jumba told her. "One is able to break gas meter on Earth rocket."

"So if we can get one, we'll be able to either power the ship or blow it to bits," Lani guessed where he was going.

"Feh, ship can handle Bonjo Bean power," Jumba brushed off her comment. "Big problem is being that Bonjo Beans are extremely rare. Finding one is like finding hay in needle stack, and equally as painful."

"Yikes," Lani's eyes widened at the comment. "Then I guess I'll just go look for another source of fuel here. I'm sure I can find something. If not I'll just come back and use the SBS 4500 to drill into the asteroid and find something."

With that, Lani walked away from the ship's wreckage. She glanced back only once, vaguley catching sight of a claw mark on the front. The gravity was lighter than on Earth, though it was nothing Lani hadn't handled before. She still had yet to show anyone in this time her true powers, or even giving her true motives for that matter. Hopefully there would be time for that later, if the ship didn't get out of here than that time would be nearer than she'd expected. Maybe not, as there was a neon purple sign reading "Grease's Pub" vsitting right on the edge of the asteroid's horizon.

It was a bar in the middle of nowhere.

**A/N: And this is where the fun begins, the bar is where I'll introduce a few new characters into the mix. None of them are really the friendliest, so you can guess where this is going.**

**Next Time: With the mission delayed in space, something very eery makes its own trip to Earth.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: The Visitor -or- Battered and Bruised_

KAUAI, HAWAII

He didn't expect to be going back, he was just a few days close to being on a vacation too. Though this was a matter that only he could handle, since he's had experience in this peculiar field. He knew just where to go, not only remembering the three days he worked a year back but having the target decend upon the locations path. He shifted speed on the jetski he'd , letting droplets rush past him as he zoomed. Even if this trip was taking away from much needed rest, he was looking forward to seeing this family again.

His sights were strictly on the falling "comet" of sorts and the nearby beach, certain that it was going to land as soon as he arrived. Maybe sooner, as the purple flame dropped from the skyline entirely. He readied himself for a sure fight, he had the feeling he'd have to stop this thing. He even had a special weapon to get the task done, thanks to one of his smartest -and youngest- ally. The jetski was parked on the sand, as the authority figure made his way towards the minute crater.

A crowd was already surrounding the area, though they backed away once the black suit stepped to the edge. Locals knew of this man, remembering his bravery from a year ago. Tourists had no idea who this man was, only backing away because of how intimidating he looked. He knelt down as soon as the flare died out, leaving a moving form in to steady itself in the low sand. All but the agent backed up, his weapon ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. His hand froze as he saw the figure's form, eyes widening behind his sunglasses.

"Stitch?" he was skeptical of the creature. "What happened to you?"

True, this being did look like 626. Although it was clear that there had been some kind of an accident with him, the most unlikely scenerio being he just up and decided to change his image. This 626-like alien's fur was coated a smokey black, along with a dark grey around his eyes, in his ears and on his stomach. The alien and the agent spent their meet in a stare down, waiting for the other to make their move. The creature slowly made its way towards the man in the black suit, getting close enough for him to see the being's right eye glow red.

From its point of view, a red screen appeared in sight. Looking at the official, the screen marked him as a target. In white letters, the word "exterminate" was typing itself. Blinking his eye back to black, the agent felt the need to reach for his weapon. The alien saw what he was trying to do, so he shifted his left arm into a laser shooter. Now the officer was certain this wasn't 626, ushering everyone away from the beach. He needed room to keep this thing contained, as well as keep out all casualties.

"Move, everyone get clear!" he shouted as he took out his weapon.

The suited officer's weapon appeared to be an average pistol, only this one packed a bit more of a kick. His young ally modified it to shoot plasma bullets, a more lethal version of a plasma ball to help deal with this sort of problem. He pointed his weapon at the hostile creature, just in case it tried anything.

"Who are you?" the agent glared beneith the lenses.

"I AM NOT THE BLUE ONE YOU SPEAK OF, I AM CYBER," the creature -Cyber- stated his knowledge 626 in a metalical voice.

"What do you want here?" he never dropped his offense.

"LIKE YOU, I AM ON A MISSION," Cyber held his laser set. "MINE STARTS BY CAPTURING YOU."

Cyber shot at the man, forcing him to tuck and roll out of the oncoming beams. He fired his own weapon at the 626 copy cat, standing in a confused awe when the consentrated plasma bounced of Cyber's fur. The man had to mentally kick himself, obviously Cyber was a robot -the monotoned voice and sudden laser shooter should have tipped him to the conclusion. Cyber continued his onslaught, not letting up until his opponent was too tired to fight back. Cyber was unaware of how much stamina the bald agent actually had, years of training being put into motion. Though he needed a way to stop this, before the chaos got too out of control.

Glancing behind him so he didn't fall, the official saw the neverending ocean. The answer was obvious, another reason to kick himself for not realising it sooner. 626 had the same weakness to water, though he had to doubt 626 would short circuit when a wave hit. Correcting himself after a near miss, he charged forward to gain some ground on the robotic alien. Cyber tried to improve his aim by using his cybernetic eye. As advanced as Cyber was, the robot wasn't able to keep up with the operative.

Getting just close enough, the suited man pushed the laser shooter out of his face and the two proceeded to wrestle along the sand. The agent fell just short of being near the sea when Cyber gave his a head butt, breaking on lense off his favorite pair of sunglasses.

"OOPS," Cyber grinned cheekily as he pushed the officer away. "GETTING TIRED YET? YOU SHOULD BE, SO GIVE UP AND LET ME CAPTURE..."

It didn't take a wave to stop Cyber, just an angry guy with a super soaker. The man in charge didn't expect help, though that didn't mean he wasn't greatfull for it. Cyber sparked a bit before his blaster started firing on its own. Cyber pointed it down, sending himself into the forest.

"Cobra, you a'ight?" the guy who shot the super soaker asked.

"I'm fine, Mr. Kawena," Agent Bubbles dusted himself off. "If you hadn't been here, I might not have been."

"Uh, you're welcome?" David raised his eyebrow.

"Thank you," Agent Bubbles properly thanked him.

"So you're here because of the Stitch robot?" David gestured in Cyber's direction.

"That's classified," Agent Bubbles took off his broken shades. "But since you've gotten yourself in the middle of it, I'll advise you to keep your head down. If that thing...Cyber saw you, you could be a target."

"Is it really that serious?" David had to ask.

When Cobra Bubbles gets called in, its serious. With a nod of his head, Agent Bubbles made his way off the beach. He needed to find Cyber before he caused any more damage, than he could spend the rest of his vacation on the peaceful island. He decided to head for the Pelekai house, surely Lilo, Nani and Angel would be on the capture list. Excluding the guess, he figured anything alien would be drawn to them like moths to a flame. So making his way past the trees, he readied his plasma pistol to protect them if Cyber showed his face.

For once, Agent Bubbles hoped he was wrong.

**A/N: Cyber may seem a bit different here, but I have it covered -don't worry. Why did I choose to use him if the STITCH! anime isn't cannon? Well that was a very debatable concept, I'll admit. I needed someone powerful to fill in one of my villain rolls, and since Evile is on Stitch's side that left Cyber. From asking people who know about the original and the anime, only my older brother thought I should add him. He reminded me of the o'hana motto, and I relised he was right. So Cyber stays, no "if"s, "and"s or "but"s about it. **_**Nobody**_** gets left behind, or forgotten.**

**Next Time: Back on the ship, the tikis begin working their magic on Lilo.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Tikis' Guide To Life -or- Of Criminal Minds_

ASTEROID G-185 -JUMBA'S SHIP-

Lilo sat and sighed as she waited to leave, with nothing more to do than fiddle with the golden band that held the tikis. It was all she could do, with everyone else busy in some way. Jumba was still working on fixing the ship's wing, Lani was going to try and find a power source for the ship, Pleakley was reading some magazine using a flashlight -even though he was put in charge of watching her- and Angel desided to take a nap in her seat. Then there was Alpha, who watched Lilo better than Pleakley had.

Lilo felt a little uneasy around the fox-like experiment, since she was still against Lani. Although, he did seem pretty friendly. Silent as his akin, he look from the tikis to her. She shifted over to him, patting his head lightly.

"I guess you are kind of cute," Lilo smiled a bit. "Its not your fault 626 left, at least. I hope the Mana Doovoo and Welahi tikis can help."

_'Is there doubt we will?'_ a feminine voice alerted the two.

"Hello, is somebody there?" Lilo looked around as Alpha's tail stood upright.

_'We are here, the both of us,'_ the voice said from below. _'I am Mana Doovoo, and next to me is my sister. But Welahi can't speak to you now, so I'll be doing the talking.'_

"You really _are_ alive, I knew it!" Lilo exclaimed before she settled, seeing Pleakley and Angel stir. "I knew it."

_'Lilo, we are here to help,'_ Mana Doovoo caused her tiki to glow as she talked. _'Yes I agree, Welahi. We think it would be a good idea for you to follow your friend, the one closer to your age.'_

"Lani?" Lilo asked, causing Alpha to hold up his tail in a question mark shape.

_'She could use your help, she may take a while finding a power source,'_ Mana Dovoo tried to convince her. _'You could help her, and you may even find it for her.'_

"I...guess I could," Lilo concidered the request.

Alpha shook his head rapidly, he had a feeling it wasn't going to end well if she left. Lilo just patted his head and told her she'd be right back. He watched as Lilo stepped to the ship's door, an unsure look crossing her face. It was still time for her to reconsider, though Mana Doovoo was a great negotiator. Alpha gasped soundlessly as Lilo leaped out of the ship, a green outline surrounding her as she skid on the ground. Both tiki's were alight, Welahi's to keep Lilo from floating away while Mana Doovoo's allowed her to breath in space's air vacuum.

Turning to him, Alpha saw Lilo with a skull mask covering her face. The bottom half was missing, allowing him to see her smile at his beyond worried expression and posture. Even though she was fine, he was still worried out of his mind.

"I'll be back, Alpha!" Lilo called to him quietly.

Lilo sneaked past Jumba, with Alpha watching confused as foot-shaped scorch marks were left as she walked. He snapped himself out of over-thinking it, choosing instead to tell someone she left. He went out to get Jumba, pulling the arm of his space suit bofore being shooed.

"Not now, I am needing to be precise about this," Jumba told him. "Can't have wing tipping during mission."

Alpha quietly blew air from his mouth upset, turning back to the ship to try someone else. He jumped up and down in front of Pleakley, waving his hands to get his attention. Pleakley saw him but ignored it, thinking Alpha and Lilo were just playing. Alpha pulled under his eyes, ready to find another way. Angel caught his eye so he sat in front of her, poking her until she rolled over and kept on sleeping. Now he was mad, kicking the top of the computer chair until something fell and hit him on the head.

It was a silver bell, small and held on a wooden stick. Alpha smiled widely before shaking it, causing Angel to shift again in her sleep. Alpha scratched his head in thought, smiling when he had an idea. He walked up to Angel and ran the bell again, waiting until she glared at him before he pointed to Lilo's empty chair. Angel rubbed her eyes and yawned, then followed his gaze to Lilo's seat. As tired as she was, it seemed to fade once she saw Lilo was gone -being replaced by worry instead.

"Lilo, Lilo!" Angle called out her name. "Where isa she?"

Alpha pointed to the door of the ship, making Angel's stomach drop. Angel forcefully put Pleakley into his suit, dragging him along to scold him on the way. She rushed out the ship immediately after she put up her helmet, with Alpha following behind them in his blue suit.

"Oketaka, Alpha," Angel stood Pleakley up. "Chunga bey."

Alpha nodded, running ahead of them to Lilo. It was easy to follow her, he just needed to her before the burn marks faded. With Angel already upset at finding the girl missing, he felt he had to hurry. He knew he should have stopped Lilo, though he was just too powerless.

ASTEROID G-185 -GREASE'S PUB-

"Excuse me, I..." Lani called over the music. "Pardon me, I just need...Please, can you...Somebody, please. Oh, what's the use."

Lani sulked out of the crowd, heading right for the bar to try her luck. She'd been there for what felt like a couple weeks -if outter-time was still working the way it should, only to stay without answers. She didn't just want to find a Bonjo Bean or any other type of power source, she also wanted to know if they were on the right track. She had a feeling that something was off, especially since the cyclopse noodle was navagating. In the space cap off, she was still unable to calm her doubts.

"Can you give me something that'll let me drive afterwards?" Lani asked to barkeep.

"Best we got is water from the tap," the tanned alien told her. "First cup's on the house, then fifty credits each round."

"I'll take the one, please," Lani was unable to buy anthing at the moment.

The barman was an alien almost the size of Jumba, if Jumba managed to gain any more weight. He had dirty yellow skin around him, though tan in his cuddle fish-like face. His chubby fingers cleaned the glass with a dirt rag before he poured in the water, had Lani not been so parched she would have changed her mind. Before she even had the chance to dring the "water", she heard a pair of voices -one male, one female- chuckling to themselves. It had been quiet at the bar before Lani arrived, so she must have done something to gain their attention.

"Did I do something funny?" Lani asked the pair.

"Being polite in a place like this could send out the wrong message," the smaller male told her. "This is a villain bar after all."

"I know that, I was just looking for some fool to fix my crew's ship," Lani lied to the pair. "I have business to handle, and I take my job very seriously."

"A kid on a mission, huh?" the slender female huffed in hilarity. "Employers must be desperate if they're calling in pint-sized mercinaries."

Lani gave them a look through, seeing no danger about them at the moment. The smaller male was pig-like besides his anteater-related head with beige colored fur. On his back was an air capsule that connected a rubber pipe that ended at his mouth, where a blue piece was held on his nose and mouth. The taller female looked like a human with a few noticable differences, light green skin with light purple on the back, two antenna that curled in at the back of her head, a tail the same length as her arm, fingers the curve into claws and the lack of a nose from what Lani could tell -nothing too abnormal there.

Both of them wore teal colored suits, similar to the Pleakley-akin alien sitting next to them. Behind him, Lani could see a small figure enter the villainous hide out. Even with a skull for a face and a green aura surrounding her, Lani could tell who those raven colored locks belonged to.

"Oh no," Lani sighed to herself.

**A/N: Now you've met two of my newest characters, the other two will be here next week for the tenth chapter. I don't really have much to say about them, other than the fact that they'll be another set of problems on this trip.**

**Next Time: When a problem breaks out in the bar, the race to escape is on.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Hot Water -or- Know Your Enemy_

It took Lilo no time at all in finding Lani, though it wasn't as if she was hiding. The lights on her suit gave her away, all others in the space bar wore dark cloaks and furs that added to the darkness. Lani jumped to Lilo's side, throwing her hands up in towards the smaller girl.

"What are you doing here?" Lani's voice was higher in worry. "I told you to stay in the ship."

"You left, and Mana Doovoo and Welahi thought it was a good idea to help you," Lilo admitted.

"This isn't a safe place for..."

"Who's this now?" the anteater-like male cut Lani off as he examined Lilo. "Hmm...Green aura, skull face. What is your genus?"

"Huh?" Lilo didn't understand him.

"Lay off, Fuery," the altered human female pushed him aside. "Nobody understands your smart talk."

"Actually..."

"Now then, I don't think we've been introduced properly," the alien woman stopped Lani. "I'm Vaarta, Vaarta Thaili. This braniac here is one of my two henchmen,"

"Fuery Wydabe, evil genius mastermind," the male -Fuery- shook their hands.

Although she shook his hand, Lani began to have her doubts about these two. They said being polite was a bad idea, yet here they were welcoming her and Lilo. Something about that didn't sit right with Lani, maybe they wanted to used them for something. Lani wasn't the type to manipulate people, however in this setting she needed to act the part. So she stood to think of a plan, any way that she can get fuel from the two aliens. Then she remembered what Vaarta said, about having more than just Fuery work for her.

Lilo's thoughts were more confused than Lani's, mostly at the word "henchmen". It was then she realized that the bar really wasn't safe, past all the creepy looking aliens that inhabited the bar. She wished she'd stayed in the ship after all, she shouldn't have listened to Mana Doovoo.

"I'm Manahi," Lilo introduced herself falsely.

"She's my second in command, who should have waited with the ship," Lani added, mostly to Manahi\Lilo. "I'm Lumari, rouge of the Gamma Quadrent. We need fuel to leave this rock, either of you know where to find some?"

Before Manahi\Lilo help Lumari\Lani out, she heard something sniff nearby. She looked down to see a creature sniffing at her leg, which caused her to jump behind Lumari\Lani for safety. The creature was the same shade of teal as Vaarta and Fuery's suits, so it was clear they had something to do with each other. The being was komodo dragon-like with six arms and a long tongue, which it used to lick his chops at the sight of Manahi\Lilo. It wore a purple collar around its neck, which Lumari\Lani connected to Vaarta.

Sure enough, Vaarta scooped up the reptile like a pet. Rather, it was her pet the way she doted on him. It was clear to everyone but its own that it wanted to be as far away from her as possible, though it was unknown what caused it to stay.

"Now now, Shmoopie," Vaarta talked to the lifeform like a baby. "Its not dinertime yet, is it? No its not, no its not."

"Its your pet?" Lumari\Lani already knew the answer.

"Yes he is, and the cutest little thing," Vaarta said as the creature hissed under his breath. "His name is Quemira, but I just call him my wittle Shmoopie."

"Right," Manahi\Lilo and Lumari\Lani nodded unsurely.

"Anyway, we need fuel," Lumari\Lani got back on track. "You got any so we can leave?"

"This is a rest stop, you know," Fuery walked back over to the bar. "Grease, we're going to need some diesel."

"Wait right here, I got just what you need," the barkeep nodded to Lumari\Lani.

"Okay, now I have a question," Manahi\Lilo spoke up, even against Lumari\Lani shaking her head. "Do any of you know anything about an experiment named 626?"

The bar grew dead silent at the number, so quiet even the astroid's vermin didn't dare let out a breath. As much tension as the two humans had on them -with the ship out of commission and being in a bar full of villains, excluding being in a _bar_-, Manahi\Lilo's question brought the feeling of dread to its peak. The criminals circled around them, bringing the two closer together under the worst circumstance. Manahi\Lilo hadn't seen eye to eye with Lumari\Lani for a while, though she was sure they had the same thought now.

"Run?" Manahi\Lilo asked Lumari\Lani.

"Right behind you," Lumari\Lani put her hands up.

Lumari\Lani punched the ground with one of her fists, allowing her power the force everyone away from them. With the other she held Lilo in place, to make sure their escape was easier. If Quemira hadn't jumped in the way of the saloon-stled doors, they would have been off. Instead they turned back around slowly, seeing angry faces stare at them. Manahi\Lilo gulped as Vaarta crossed her arms, walking over to them was a bit of a relief -compaired to having one of the scarier thugs approach them.

"You aren't going anywhere..." Vaarta stopped them.

**A/N: This chapter was so long, I didn't even get to introduce Vaarta's second henchmen. Oh well, I need him for the next part anyway. As for Vaarta, Fuery and Quemira, expect to see a lot more of them in the rest of the story. And about not showing Stitch yet, that isn't going to be for a while. There's still so much to cover, and this is only the begining. Heck, I didn't even finish act one yet. This story lasts **_**three**_**, but it'll be a fun trip I can assure you.**

**Important: Like I wrote yesterday in A New O'hana, don't expect updates to be on time this summer. I'm going on a road trip across America, just the states you can drive to. So since the wifi will be unpredictable, I'll update whenever I can. **

**Next Time: Still stuck in the bar, Lilo and Lani need a bit more help if they want to escape.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Been Up To Since -or- Why Ask?_

"...Not if you want to hear about 626," Vaarta stared at them confused.

Lumari\Lani and Manahi\Lilo were screaming at the top of their lungs the whole time Vaarta paused, slowly stopping after hearing her finish the sentence. They weren't expecting an answer, or a good one with the response Manahi\Lilo's question. Pushing down their fear of the barbarians, they inched up to a stand. A good amount of the thugs looked at them impressed, like they had passed some sort of evil initiation. Relieved that they were in the clear for the moment, Manahi\Lilo and Lumari\Lani waited to hear the answer.

If there was a chance at figuring out what happened to 626 in the year, this was as good a start as any. Even if the villains might not be the most reliable source in the galaxy, they'd at least give them a general idea of what they could be facing.

"Impressive attack, good form," Fuery looked them over again. "High power levels, but an interresting sign of two extra life forms beside yourselves. Hmm, could it be..."

"Be quiet for once, Fuery!" Vaarta pushed him aside. "Honestly, shouldn't you be doing..._Something_ with Pod?"

"I would, but he's a bit backed up at the moment," Fuery gestured behind them.

The creature -who they guessed must be "Pod"- actually looked somewhat like Pleakley, with some notable differences of course. He had a bandana or mask-like cloth that covered the top half of his oval head, he looked like he could be taller than Ramthar and he had one red eye which was shown over the blue garment. His outfit was teal like Vaarta and Fuery's, only it looked more on the costume variety than a suit. What he was doing that Fuery pointed out was trying to pull a small glass from covering his entire head, which was probably thanks to Lumari\Lani.

"The rest of ya go back to your own business, I can handle this!" Vaarta ordered to the other aliens. "What do you all think this is, story time?!"

It was clear to Manahi\Lilo and Lumari\Lani that Vaarta was calling the shots, whether it be of her own group or the assortment of hires. They didn't want to get on her bad side, though Lumari\Lani wasn't so sure she was genuinely trying to help them.

"Now then, would you like to hear the story?" Vaarta smiled at the pair.

"If its no trouble," Manahi\Lilo shrugged with a light smile.

"Not at all, kid," Vaarta looked thoughtful for a moment. "It all began about a year ago, my crew and I were just finished a job with an old business partner of ours named Dr. Habbitrale."

"What was the job?" Lumari\Lani had to ask.

"It was something idiotic on the lines of 'creating the ultimate life form for mass destruction', or something like that," Vaarta waved it off as insanity. "I didn't pay him too much mind, it was more of a Fuery mission than anything. And as it turned out, someone already perfected one."

"626?" Manahi\Lilo and Lumari\Lani said together.

"Bingo, Experiment 626 it was," Vaarta confirmed for them. "He's a dangerous one, I tell you. More acidic than myself from what I've heard, and its quite a tale. Its said that he ruthlessly attacked the entire UGF fleet, having nothing but a few saps to follow his lead."

Behind her mask, Lumari\Lani glared at the bounty hunter. She knew exactly who followed 626 in that first attack, one of whom was still a nasty slimeball but that was beside the point. Angel had told her and Manahi\Lilo her regret for it, not knowing at the time how important life was.

"That's not all, it gets worse," Vaarta clearly had more of a warped view to voice. "He abandoned them and went to some lowly planet called Ee-arth, and disguised himself as a common pet. One of the native species actually fell for it, what a sucker."

Now it was Manahi\Lilo's turn to narrow her eyes at Vaarta, this part she remembered quite well. Admittedly, she knew he wasn't an ordinary dog -fur color, look and being able to talk gave that away. She just couldn't help but want to bring him home, more for her own reasons than anything.

"So he hid out and waited for his lackeys to save him, probably still needed them for something," Vaarta continued enraging them. "I hear one of his own stayed on the miserable heep, but I guess that's just a rumor. There are more of them, you see."

"More of who, 626's gang?" Manahi\Lilo thought that was the safest thing.

"Yes and no, kid," Vaarta nodded slightly thinking about it. "I meant Experiments, there's a whole nation of them. Surely you didn't think 626 was the only one, what about the other six hundred twenty five?"

"I'm certain Dr. Habbitrale's old partner made them, most likely based off an ancient race since they speak the language," Fuery mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"Who was Dr. Habbitrale's old partner?" Lumari\Lani needed to know.

"A Dr. Jookiba fellow, I believe," Fuery thought about it. "They worked together on designs, but appearently he got funding to create them. How strange."

"Hamsterviel," Lumari\Lani whispered to herself. "Stupid gerbil."

"As I was saying, before I was so _rudely _interrupted," Vaarta sent a glare that made Fuery back away. "I hear there are at least six hundred twenty nine, each unlike anything you've ever seen."

Vaarta was beginning to sound like an adult telling a child a scary story, even though Lumari\Lani knew it was all the truth. All Vaarta was doing was building up to what they wanted to know, drawing it out for whatever motive she had in mind. The beginning bit was interresting to know, it was the rest of her words that was a bit much for the two. Manahi\Lilo -even still holding a grudge against 626- didn't believe he was just pure bad now, it couldn't be possible after all she taught him in those few days.

"But has been a year, maybe he changed after all," Manahi\Lilo couldn't help but think.

As for Lumari\Lani, her suspisions were confirmed. The timeline was now following a new order, one which apparently jumped the gun on having more experiments. With all of them running around, she figured it would be much harder to get to 626 with more experiments to deal with. Vaarta said that there were "at least six hundred twenty nine", which worried Lumari\Lani if a never to be metioned red 626 clone was active. If 626 was acting out _and_ with the real monster, who knows what calamity the galaxy could face.

"I swear if Leroy and Stitch are working together, Jumba's gonna be in big trouble," Lani whispered that part. "Vaarta, -not to inturrupt- but what became of 626?"

"Ooh, can I say this one?" Pod escaped his task and begged to Vaarta. "Please? Please? Please?"

"Villains do not say please!" Vaarta silenced him. "But henchmen do beg, and I suppose you can't mess this up. Have at it I guess, just make it quick."

"Okay," Pod turned to the two. "The blue guy and the other pests went to some far off planet, and nobody's heard a thing from them since. They've been hiding out, but we're gonna find them and collect the reward. Right, Vaarta?"

"Yes, you moron," Vaarta obviously didn't want to tell them that. "Why don't you just tell them everything we know?"

"Okay, I can do that," Pod proved to be the dimmest of of Vaarta's crew. "The Grand Councilwoman offered a bounty for the blue guy, and if we can get to him we'll have a clean slate. All the other hunters gave up looking for him, but we think we're getting closer."

"Leave it to the simpleton to reveal the secrets of the universe," Fuery shook his head.

"Now I have a question for you two," Vaarta took back their attention. "Why the interest in 626?"

Just like before, the bar fell into silence. Manahi\Lilo looked to Lumari\Lani for any sign of a plan, only to find her at a lack of one. All they could do was back up, even with Quemira at the door that was their best chance. Or it would have been, had three other members stayed on the ship. Lumari\Lani sighed at having more friends to watch over, only shocked out of her own emotion by a gasp from Vaarta, Fuery and Pod. Their gaze was directed at two of them, one with pink fur and one with purple fur.

"Experiments, get them!" Vaarta ordered her crew.

**A/N: Its been a while since my last update, andI think it was a bit to short to leave you off on. This one has more dialogue than anything else I've written because I wanted Vaarta to mess with them and not get to what they hoped to hear, which is why I had Pod explain. Now besides getting out of there, they also have to evade Vaarta's crew and find the planet Stitch and the others are one after a little problem surfaces to misguide them, **_**then**_** this Act will be over.**

**Next Time: As the o'hana races to get off the asteroid, Lani gets to show off the new SBS' abilities.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Escape Plan G-185 -or- Small Blue Spacecraft 4500_

Fear, the most powerful emotional -some would say. It prevents one from making rathional descisions and even not attempt to do something about the problem, causing them to panic or shut down completely. Only the most manipulative creatures use it as a way to get what they want, thought its mostly used for selfish acts. Fear is what spread through the hearts of Pleakley, Angel and Alpha, as Vaarta ordered Pod, Fuery and Quemira to capture them -the two experiments, not Pleakley.

Lumari\Lani learned to live with fear, molding it into something more. So when fear was apparent in everyone else, she'd be the first one to stand against it. Right now, she'd have to do it again before the situation escalated. The first thing she had to do was keep her friends safe, which was as good a time as any to some them the real her. Just when Quemira stuck out a rather long and anphibious tongue at them, Lumari\Lani held up her hand to suspend it. Vaarta glared at her for using her powers again, Fuery too -but his looked more calculative than enraged.

Lumari\Lani lifted the rest of Quemira, the reptilian being snarling wildly in a tone as mad as Vaarta's. Pod and Fuery took out what appeared to be grey and blue plasma blasters at the behest of their boss, only to join Quemira when Lumari\Lani raised two fingers at them with her other hand. With them in the air and Vaarta steaming in place, she gestured with her head for her friends to stand with her and Manahi\Lilo. No one could see Lumari\Lani's face, though they could guess she had a smug grin with the way she spoke.

"I still have energy for it, so is there anyone else who wants to have a go at my friends?" Lumari\Lani earned simultaneous head shakes. "Good, that's better. Grease, we'll be taking that fuel now."

"Of course, the Uburnium," Grease held up a red tear of the stuff.

"Pleakley, could you get that for me?" Lumari\Lani askedhim.

"Sure, if it means getting out of here," Pleakley hurried to get it done.

"Pleakley, cousin Wendy?" Pod asked, surprising the main ones involved.

"Cousin Grathor?" Pleakley was too shocked.

"Cousin?" Lumari\Lani, Vaarta and Fuery's mouths hung open.

"Wendy?" Manahi\Lilo and Angel snickered.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second," _Lumari\Lani _was confused. "Pleakley, he's your cousin?"

"Well, sorta," Pod told them. "I'm his third cousin's brother's wife's step-niece's great uncle."

"Twice removed," Pleakley added to confirm his statement. "But we just call him 'cousin Pod', to shorten it up."

The realization distracted them from the intensity of the moment, as they had questions for the two pertaining early life together and Pleakley's rather feminine first name -by Earth standards. The bonding moment was just what Vaarta needed, a distraction to capture the experiments.

"Maybe his simple mind _does _have its purpose," Vaarta thought to herself.

Taking the time to ready her weapon, she aimed it right at Lumari\Lani. With her defending the experiments ann her clear show of power, the only way to accomplish her goal was to eliminate this other hunter of the experiment bounty. Manahi\Lilo stopped listening when her Mana Doovoo tiki began to flash, getting brighter each time it did so. Trying to figure it out, she caught sight of Vaarta aiming at Lumari\Lani. She figured the tiki was giving her a warning about it, as if trying to make her change the sure to be outcome.

"Look out!" Manahi\Lilo shouted, pushing Lumari\Lani to the ground.

The two hit the floor, causing a blue ball of something to hit an unsuspecting Grease. He twitched and sputtered incoherently, soon falling to the floor with a thud. Clearly the weapons Vaarta and her crew had weren't plasma blasters, they were _electricity enducers_. The only questioned that Lumari\Lani had was why, why knock them out when she could have easily gotten rid of them? They didn't spend to much time thinking about it, instead they chose to make a run for it. Good thing for them, Pleakley managed to hang onto the Uburnium the whole time.

Before leaving the bar behind, Manahi\Lilo felt something being placed in her hands. She tried to open them to see what, only to feel pressure on her hands. Looking up, she was surprised to see the same woman who gave her Mana Doovoo and Welahi. The lady shushed and winked at her, stepping back to disappear into the crowd. Angel and Lumari\Lani grabbed Manahi\Lilo's hands, while Alpha pushed her to make them run a bit faster. Although the mob was gaining on them fast, Vaarta leading practically the whole bar in the persuit.

In the chase, Lumari\Lani remembered one way she could get them to safety. She pressed a button on her helmet, signalling her back up to land in front of the villains. The SBS 4500 stalled them for a moment, with most cowering out of fear of the ship.

"Guys, make sure Jumba gets the fuel," Lumari\Lani opened the door of the ship.

"Gaba about yuuga?" Angel was hesitant to leave.

"I can buy you some time, just go!" Lumari\Lani ordered. "I'll catch up, hopefully."

Alpha wouldn't have any of that, leaving her was the last thing in the galaxy he was going to do. He jumped into the ship just as the doors slid shut, leaving Manahi\Lilo, Pleakley and Angel to run to the larger ship. Lumari\Lani began hovering in the air, firing warning blasts to anyone who even attempted to go near her friends. Vaarta wasn't having any of that, those experiments would be hers one way or another. She and her crew fired their enducers at the SBS 4500, causing some of her systems to malfunction.

With no other option, she was forced to land the ship. That still didn't stop her from firing at anyone who would go past her. The way things were looking, it wouldn't be long before they caught up to her friends.

"Alpha, I think its time we suit up," Lumari\Lani placed him into a blue break-away cruiser.

Pressing a green button, she fired the cuiser into the air. Being his first time piloting, it took Alpha almost crashing to gain enough control to hover over the SBS 4500. Lumari\Lani took her seat, flipping a switch to aid her in another way. The SBS 4500 seemed to shut down for a moment,which was necessary for it to take on the transformation. From the bottom, two elephant-like legs lifted the ship. On the sides, two plasma cannons that were designed to shoot in a rapid fire pattern.

As menacing as the SBS 4500 looked, Vaarta ordered her crew to go on past it. The two lackeys and her pet followed her lead, not wanting to get on her bad side. Lumari\Lani saw this as trouble, so she told Alpha to stop her. Alpha wasn't sure if he should leave her, though he complied after hearing how desperate she was to keep the others safe. It was an unknown concept to him, though not completely rediculous. He raced off as fast as he could, letting Lumari\Lani handle the situation there.

Catching up to Vaarta was the easy part, the hard part was keeping the ship steady after Alpha found out how to work the cruisers blasters. Though that was also a bit lucky for him, since he was always a moving target. No one managed to hit him, all their effort spent trying instead of capturing Angel -who was helping Manahi\Lilo and Pleakley get to the ship. From the ships nose, Jumba was just finishing up the last of the welding when they ran up to him. It took him a moment of narrowing his four eyes to relise who it was, none of which were Lumari\Lani.

"624, where is Sneaky girl?" Jumba asked as they ran. "And where is my Uburnium?"

"Here, take it!" Pleakley passed the container over fast. "Hurry, we gotta go!"

"Why such a rush, eh?" Jumba took his time with the Uburnium.

"We're sorta being chased by aliens who wanna take Angel and Alpha," Manahi\Lilo explained.

"Ih, Lilo fault," Angel spoke up.

"Was not, you guys are the ones that just walked into the place," Manahi\Lilo defended herself.

"Looking for yuuga, who shol asahiah meega in the taaksi," Angel had a counter arguement.

"Little girl, 624," Jumba poured the last of the Uburnium. "If what you are saying is being true, we are needing to be moving fast."

"For once, I agree," Pleakley poked his head from the ship.

"What about Lani?" Manahi\Lilo hesitated to ask.

"Is no time find her now, we have to be escaping," Jumba moved her and Angel to the ship. "We can be coming back for Sneaky girl, no doubts she'll -how you stay- keep on ticking."

Looking back at Alpha defending them, Manahi\Lilo felt guilt for what was happening. He and Lumari\Lani were putting up a good fight, one Manahi\Lilo wanted to get in on. That was the whole purpose of the woman giving her Welahi and Mana Doovoo, to _not_ feel helpless to danger. In fact, that situation reminded her that the tikis weren't the only thing the lady gave her. Stepping away from Jumba and Angel, she earned a look of concern from the two temporary guardians of the Hawaiian girl.

"Lilo, aka choota," Angel stressed the issue.

Manahi\Lilo didn't listen, her entire focus was on what had been placed in her hand at the pub. Opening her hand, they could see clear as day three half inch, oblong ovals. They were orange with blue stripe on the sides and center, all thre swirling to the back of the bean.

"Bonjo Beans," Jumba's four eyes widened. "Little girl, were is it you got them from?"

"I...found them, at the bar," Manahi\Lilo fibbed to them.

"Ah, is genius!" Jumba cheered. "Lilo, you must be placing one in fuel tank."

Whenever Jumba called her by her name, Manahi\Lilo knew it was a serious matter. He hadn't used it since those horrible days a year ago, instead prefering the term "Little girl". Now was not a time for her to argue with him, in fact it was exactly what she wanted. It was now _her_ time to stand up and be the brave one, since she sadly held her previous actions to a lower standard. Mana Doovoo fully encouraged this new goal, even Welahi's tiki flickered a bright red for a few seconds. Now it was time for her to show them what she had, time for her first test from Welahi.

With a determined face Manahi\Lilo ran to the nose of the ship, holding onto the Bonjo Beans for dear life. With the aid of Mana Doovoo's powers, she found the fuel hatch hidden by a cloaking pannel. Not knowing what else to do, she threw only one bean into the tank. Jumba started the ship, cheering with Angel and Alpha when the gauge read "overflowing". With that much fuel, they'd be able to reach 626 _and_ get back to home. Most importantly, Manahi\Lilo was proud of herself.

She had past the first test, she just didn't know it yet.

**A/N: Last time I updated, I made a slight mistake and posted the chapters for A New O'hana. But thanks to The Not-So-Ultimate Writer I managed to fix it, mahalo plenty again. This next chapter is my last for the summer, but only for this story.**

**Next Time: To make it safely off the asteroid, Lilo will have to tap into the power of the tikis.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Strength From Within -or- Spirit Fire_

"Oh no!" Alpha let out a non-vocal scream.

His cruiser was taking some heavy damage from Vaarta and her crew, each shot knocking him closer to the ground. Manahi\Lilo glared at Vaarta's hoverecraft, the ground under the vehicle beginning to glow an orangy tint.

"Am I doing that?" Manahi\Lilo asked herself.

_'Yes, with my sister's help,'_ Mana Doovoo explained to her. _'Welahi has power over the volcanic forces of nature, which is why she has the red tiki.'_

"Gaba was injibay?" Angel looked around worriedly.

"Am guessing sound came from Little girl's wrist, or she is simply being convincing ventrilloquist," Jumba took a guess.

"So Welahi has lava powers, like Madame Pele?" Manahi\Lilo smiled to herself. "Cool, now _I_ have lava powers like Madame Pele. But what do you do, Mana Doovoo."

_'I control the forces of the spirits, Voodoo as you would call it,'_ Mana Doovoo admitted. _'But that is not what's important right now, Lilo. You must use Welahi's gifts at full strength if you want to help your friends.'_

"How can I?" Manahi\Lilo had to ask.

"If I am understanding what tiki is reffering to, Little girl should -as you say- surf's up," Jumba thought on her level.

"If that's what it takes," Manahi\Lilo nodded her head.

Welahi's tiki began to flash as the matter was settled, she was mostly excited about seeing how it would play out. Manahi\Lilo took in a shaky breath, not as ready as she should have been to get it over with. She wasn't even sure if she could do it, or if it would even work for that matter. Saving Alpha depended solely on her, which was a bit much to suddenly take on. If she did fail, she could only imagine what Lani would do. The tikis could feel her doubt and refused to continue, not until they were sure she could handle it.

_'My sister and I wonder if you'll be alright, Lilo,'_ Mana Doovoo asked her. _'We understand if you are, this is still very new for you.'_

"No, its alright," Manahi\Lilo gulped her fear. "All I have to do is move lava, right? Can't be too hard, I think."

"Lilo, isa accata," Angel spoke soothingly. "Meega smish akare asaid, but heegata no feebee. Just...Breath."

Manahi\Lilo usually listened to Angel's words, beside Nani she was the only one who could calm her down. Manahi\Lilo closed her eyes and breathed in, letting out a shaky breath holding most of her worry. As much as she tried to, she couldn't get her mind in the right place. Every second she spent there was another Alpha spent running from Vaarta's crew, he only had so much time left. Manahi\Lilo just couldn't do it at the moment, so she let out an angry sigh to show it. That was all she thought could do, sit there and watch.

Angel looked at she sadly, before a determined glare scrunched up. Manahi\Lilo was stronger than she thought -and Angel knew it-, she just needed the right motivation to prove it. A briliant idea came to her, it was probably going to be a problem to pull off but it would have to do. She turned around and ran straight for Vaarta, surprising everyone involved. She waved her arms and called out to the gang, forcing them to stop firing. To Vaarta, an experiment was an experiment. Whether it was Alpha or Angel, she'd have at least one of them to turn in.

Manahi\Lilo watched in horror as Vaarta held up one of her enducers, blasting Angel without a second of hesitation. Manahi\Lilo couldn't even scream, something finally snapped inside her. A new fire lit in her now red eyes, with Welahi's tiki glowing brighter than ever the show it. Manahi\Lilo's eyes and hair also began to change in color, showing just how serious she had become. Her eyes blazed red, held with a glare that was not her own. Her hair flared the colors of a stove's blue fire, whipping around with the wind provided by Mana Doovoo's spirits.

She stood her ground with no fear at all, having only so much time before she had almost nothing to lose. Manahi\Lilo focused all her thoughts on a single point, saving Angel. Other than to keep the young Hawaiian alive in airless space, Mana Doovoo's tiki stayed out of this one. Welahi's power flowed with Manahi\Lilo's emotions, allowing heat to slowly build from the asteroid. Streams of lava jut from the ground, forming five pillars that stood in front of Jumba's ship. Keeping what he told her in mind, she unleashed the lava directly at Vaarta's ship in the form of a wave.

The moleten mass swepts across the ground at incredible speeds, though the bounty hunter boss and her right hand goon hadn't seemed to notice them. Pod and Quemira's eyes widened at the sight, never once leaving the boiling wave.

"Uh, Boss?" Pod shook.

"Not now, Grathor," Vaarta continued to shoot at Alpha. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But Boss, there's a..."

"I said in a minute," Vaarta interrupted him. "Fuery, use the containment capsule and load the fallen experiment on the ship! I'm getting paid tonight, and you better watch your backs if I don't."

"Vaarta," Pod tried one more time.

"What?!" Vaarta glared at him.

Pod stuttered for the right words, though his terror of both the lava wave and Vaarta kept him silent. Instead, he opted for pointing behind her. Vaarta's eyes widened at the sight of the moving fire wall, only to turn back to a glare when she faced her lacky.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?!" Vaarta caused Quemira to roll his eyes.

"But...I...Uh..."

"Quit stuttering and start moving!" Vaarta ordered.

Fuery had to leave Angel behind, even Vaarta held off firing at Alpha for a minute. She took her seat next to Fuery and flew away, barely missing the flaming wave sent at her. Looking into the rear view mirror, Vaarta could see Angel had been unaffected by lava. Pushing aside the thought of doom, Vaarta stubbornly turned the ship around -barely missing the wave. Even as Fuery fell out of his seat and to the back of the ship with Pod and Quemira, she wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted.

"Thaili, what are you doing?" Fuery stumbled to stay upright.

"Collecting my bounty," Vaarta said with a crazed look in her eyes. "And if I can't have them, I'll make sure that Lumari and Manahi don't either!" Her phycho expression fell to a dark and serious one, worstened with each word she spoke next. "Or anyone else."

From both the ground and sky, Manahi\Lilo and Alpha watched from their respective distances. Both of them wanted to get Angel out of their, so they used what they had. It wasn't a planned strategy, though it could have fooled even Fuery and Jumba the way it worked out. While Alpha dove at Angel in his cruiser, Manahi\Lilo's wave of lava was catching up to the hunter. With this logic, Vaarta would have to make a choice. Would she turn away and hope for another chance at an experiment, or was she crazy enough to risk the lives of herself and her crew to get what she wanted.

Vaarta certainly wasn't crazy, she was just determined.

She floored it on the pedals, skimmed over the knobs fast, tapped any button she could forcefully, anything that would make the ship move faster. As much as she tried, she knew she wasn't going to make it. That didn't mean she wouldn't win, she'd just have to wait it out. She fired a final shot at Alpha, this one different from her other attacks. Instead of causing his cruiser damage, a small piece clamped to its undercarrage -staying in place out of sight. Vaarta smiled the smallest one she could, reveling in her own little secret.

"I always get what I want," Vaarta's eyes gleamed. "See you soon, Manahi."

Vaarta pulled back on the controls, allowing the lava wave to envelop the ship. With the bounty hunters out of the way, Alpha was free to move Angel. He set the cruiser on autopilot and opened the hatch door, one of his hands holding onto the ship and the other stretched out of the door. The moment he grabbed her was the moment the wave's tube collapsed, which was too close of a call for the purple fox. He'd only been alive for a day, already he was considering his retirement from all of this danger and adventure stuff.

Seeing Angel out of harms way was enough to snap Manahi\Lilo out of it, her colors back the way they should be and the flood of magma draining into the asteroid. She was surprised that she was able to do all of that, it actually made her feel good to not be powerless anymore. In her excitement, she almost forgot about the one who caused her to use her new powers in the first place. When she got rid of the lava, she was surprised to see a trail of it leading away. How she got rid of the oozing fire was to disolve it into the asteroid, which consequently rumbled.

That's when the trouble began.

**A/N: Thanks to another one of my brother's pranks, I found out my grade really starts in a couple days -so this is the last chapter of Our Own O'hana for my vacation. And now that Lilo's been introduced to Welahi's powers, things are going to get interesting. But just know that this is still seperate from the main timeline, so as far as A New O'hana and the upcoming Unstables has very little to do with this. Although, there are a few things from here that'll go into season one.**

**Next Time: Taking a break from the asteroid adventures, it may be a bit more trouble for Cyber to fulfill his mission.**


End file.
